Jessica and Elizabeth's Freaky Friday
by eya
Summary: Freaky Friday ala Wakefield Twins! Please feel free to make reviews. It would be much appreciated. :p
1. Default Chapter

FREAKY FRIDAY, SWEET VALLEY VERSION

Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefield are identical twins—they look so much alike that they are able to pull off schemes that require them to exchange places. It is only physically, however, that they are identical.

Where their few similarities end is where their numerous differences begin.

Jessica is better known as "The Queen of all things". These "things" are mainly about beauty, fashion, accessories and boys. She is known to have an amazing skill and talent for flirting—she can get anyone to look at her and fall deep in love (or lust, for that matter). She's a happy-go-lucky-free-as-can-be-girl and doesn't care if she gets only satisfactory (and sometimes failing) grades.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Jessica's "cool" friends refer to Elizabeth as a nerd—she's an editor of their school paper, always get good grades, always reading books, helping out in charities and stuff. Despite these, Elizabeth, or "Liz" as she is fondly called, has her own set of friends who often get together and have fun.

The twins, no matter how different their personalities are, are best friends. They would always be there for each other. But, of course, like best friends, they often fight, too.

The day their grades were given to them to be brought home was a disaster. Their parents scolded Jessica non-stop.

"Three F's? What are you doing in school?" said their father.

"Well, it's hard to juggle many things at once, you know. I have cheerleading and then I have to do lots of papers and..." Jessica stuttered.

"If you spent less time with you extra-curricular activities, honey, I'm sure you would have done better" her mother gently told her.

Jessica was furious. Spend less time for extra curricular activities? "That's unfair, Elizabeth has more extra-curricular activities than I do." Then she bit her lip, realizing that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Exactly. Liz has more extra-curricular activities than you do but she is able to get good grades nevertheless."

Jessica sobbed, "You don't have to rub it in my face that you prefer Liz—you always have." And then she turned and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Elizabeth went to her sister's room, "Jess, what's wrong? They got mad about the grades, huh?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Well, I'll tell you what's wrong: YOU ARE SO PERFECT YOU MAKE ME SICK. They're always, 'Liz is this, Liz is that' that it makes me want to barf. They compare me to you all the time and it so unfair because while I am perfectly normal, you, however, are perfect in all aspects! That's what's wrong!"

"Hey, I'm not perfect, Jess. I forgot to submit an article for the paper today and I'm so dead and.."

"Liz, it isn't making me feel better. Please leave, I hate you at the moment."

"You hate me, huh? If we could just exchange places for a day, you'll see things are not easy for me and things are not perfect!" Elizabeth was getting redder and hotter, her voice in ascending volume.

Just then, the winds became violent and there came thunder and lightning from the skies. Papers in Jessica's room flew everywhere, her mirror and other furniture rattled as though there was an earthquake. The sisters hugged each other despite the previous fight.

As abruptly as it came, it went. The chaos left Jessica's already messed up room messier than ever.

In unison, the twins said, "What happened?" and they left the room to look for their parents. Outside the hall, though, things were in their places, unmoved. When they reached the kitchen, they found their parents calmly talking and cooking. Of course, they were surprised to see their parents acting normal after the pseudo end of the world scene.

Their parents were just as surprised to see them there together. "The world war is over then? For a while we thought you two were ready to kill each other what with you screaming match upstairs."

The twins looked at each other, realizing that they shouldn't be together yet because of their fight, looked away and then both went on separate ways, leaving their parents more puzzled. "Something is very wrong, dear."

"Blame it on puberty, love."

The next day, when Jessica opened her eyes, she was startled to see a different room. "Everything is so clean, where am I? Oh, Elizabeth's room, it figures. Ms. Perfect keeps her room clean all the time. But what am I doing here? And where's Liz?"

Jessica stood up and walked to her room where she found...

"Hey that's.. Liz? No, that's me.. Huh? What? Uh.." Jessica was totally confused.

Just then Elizabeth opened her eyes. When she looked around she saw Jessica's room and somebody staring at her in the doorway. That somebody was herself.

Jessica and Elizabeth both screamed.

What's going to happen? Watch out for the continuation of Freaky Friday; The Sweet Valley Version.


	2. An Agreement

"Jess?" said Elizabeth's body.

"Liz, is that you? What, I mean, how...?"

"Well, don't ask me, I don't know either. But something happened to us. It' like.. Oh my gosh, Jess, we switched places!"

"You think I'm that stupid? I KNOW we exchanged places. See, Liz, that's what I'm talking about yesterday, all of you underestimate me and..."

Jessica's face lit up and then she barged in, "Yes, yesterday! Yesterday we were fighting and we wished we could exchange places for one day and then came the wind and the thunder!"

"It was only you who wished we could exchange places. Looks like little miss perfect got what she wanted." Elizabeth's face showed much hatred for her sister.

"No, jess, I..." but Jessica interrupted her.

"What are we going to do now? I've got a cheerleading practice this afternoon and then at lunchtime I've got to meet up with my fellow Unicorns. Oh, and yeah, after class, I've got an audition for the drama club's play and after that I've got a date with Bruce. I hope you're taking down notes, miss perfect, because now, you will have to be the one to do all that."

Jessica's body slapped herself on the forehead, "I totally forgot, Jessica, I have an interview with Mrs. Caroline Smith after class for the school paper. Can you please do it for me?"

"No. I'm not going to class, I'm just gonna hangout in the mall and shop until this day is over. I can't possibly go to class like this. I mean, I'm not myself."

"Well, Jess, I'm not myself either but I'm going to school to do all your stuff. But if you're not going to school then I won't either. Say goodbye to the big part of the play."

"Liz, please, audition for me. It's really really really important to me. Please, Liz, with sugar on top?"

"Okay, Jess, just as long as you go to all my classes and interview Mrs. Smith because that's important to me, too. And, remember, we've done this a lot of times before. The only difference now is that we switched places. Literally and completely."

Watch out for the next chapter!


End file.
